A Friendly Encounter
by NeverGirl
Summary: Canon: Ven and Fuu meet for the first time. Lots of fluff. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts**_

**_I'd like to dedicate this oneshot to Night's Dead Fantasy, if it wasn't for her/him, I wouldn't have ever known of this wonderful, crack pairing! lol So thank you for your awesome story I'm Coming Home!_**

_**Enjoy, VenFuu fans!**_

* * *

><p>Ven walked through the streets of Twilight Town in a rather melancholy fashion, sighing to himself. He needed some time to think about his current living conditions back at The Land of Departure because ever since Terra and Aqua started dating, he had felt like the third wheel.<p>

Most people thought Ven had feelings for Aqua. He chuckled; what a rumor that was! Aqua was his best friend, nothing more.

No, he wasn't jealous, he was envious! He had never seen emotion so strong before, it was as if Aqua and Terra were inseparable; always coming into each others rooms late at night, taking on the same missions together. Ven was happy for them, yes, but at the same time, extremely annoyed. He wished he could find someone, too. Unfortunately he didn't know many girls, none that sparked his interest anyways…

Ven kicked a rock that was in the middle of the street and watched it fly into the tunnel in front of him. He figured he'd explore further inside, since he was new to this world he'd want to familiar himself with the area; in case Master Eraqus wanted him to come here on a mission someday.

He walked down the slanted walkways in the tunnel, going down any other corners that came up, still feeling sorry for himself.

That is, until he heard someone crying. The sound of other people talking echoed through the town's basement. He immediately began running towards the sound, making sure whoever it was wasn't hurt. He got frustrated with himself after a while as the voices kept fading with each wrong turn.

He finally found the right pathway and headed straight toward the noise. He found a space at the very back of the tunnel where he saw three people standing over some strange creature in magician-like outfit crying on the ground.

Ven hid behind the corner, not wanting to interfere unless it was serious.

"Had enough, Vivi?" a guy wearing a blue top that rose just above his belly button and long, silver coat that ran down his back taunted.

The shadowy body just stayed on the ground, heaving heavily.

"Well too bad! You should know better then to ditch us for those losers!"

"Hey, Seifer…" another guy with a rather buff physique and Cecilian accent interjected. "Maybe you should give him a break, ya know?"

"What? You're taking his side?"

"Don't be a bully," a girl with blue hair and red eyes commented.

Ven stared at the girl with wonder. _'She's… pretty,' _Ven thought. _'What is she doing with a bunch of jerks like them?' _

"You stay out of this, Ms. Goth and Gloom! No one cares about your opinion!"

"Vivi is our friend," she stated in the same monotone voice as before.

Seifer scoffed. "Not anymore," he held some sort of blue bat in his hand and readied himself to hit the creature with glowing yellow orbs for eyes. He loomed over it's shaking body with a menacing grin on his face.

Ven was about to break the scene up until he heard Seifer shriek in pain.

Seifer held the back of his neck for a moment before he pulled his hand back to examine the blood. He turned around and saw the girl holding a knife-like weapon with a slanted handle. "Hey! How did you get that?" he shouted.

She didn't answer, she only glared as she held the weapon up in defense.

"Give it back! It's mine!" he came running toward her before she sprang over him and landed clear on the other side of the space.

"Leave Vivi alone," she commanded in a low voice.

He growled. "Don't tell me what to do, you freak! I want my Revolver back!" he came at her with his pathetic bat as his only weapon.

Ven jumped in the way before he knocked the bat straight out of Seifer's grasp with his keyblade.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" he shouted.

"Leave the girl and the Vivi person alone!" he ordered, not bothering to answer his question.

"Listen, who ever you are, I run this town, I'm the one that tells everybody what to do! And I won't take orders from the new kid! Stay out of our business!"

"I don't care who you are, you shouldn't go after girls like that! Or defensless people! Now leave!" he commanded.

He growled one last time before he collected himself and stood upright. "hmph, fine," he called over to the girl behind Ven. "You want to cower behind this loser, do as you please, just don't come back to us when you're done," he turned and began walking away. "Let's go, Rai," he told him as they both rounded the corner.

Ven scowled at them until they were completely out of his view. He sighed and let his keyblade vanish from his hands as he turned to the girl behind him. She only stared at him with a blank expression.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked as he approached her, he immediately stopped himself once he saw her scowl the closer he got. "What's wrong?" he asked innocently.

"You didn't have to save me," she told him, still clutching her weapon in her hand.

Ven smiled. "It's okay, you just seemed like you needed help and-"

"I can handle myself," she turned her head to the side and frowned at the ground. "I don't need your help."

"Oh… well, I'm sorry then. I'll stay out of it next time," he promised.

She stared at his genuine smile from the corner of her eye. She looked back down, wondering why he was being so friendly.

When she didn't say anything back, Ven talked for her. "I'm Ven, and you are…"

She took another quick glance at him before deciding not to answer.

Ven continued to smile. "That's okay, you don't have to tell me. I was just exploring the town a bit, do you maybe want to show me the rest of the way?" He was anxious to talk to this girl, wanting to get to know her. More silence from her, although he detected a faint blush appearing on her cheeks, making him chuckle.

She frowned again as she turned back to him. "What are you laughing at?"

He stopped himself. "I was just thinking… you were cute, that's all," he felt himself blushing as well.

Fuu stared at him again, shocked. No one had ever told her she was cute before, she didn't know if she'd ever wanted anybody to either, but for some reason, she found herself almost smiling.

It was an extremely small smile, almost too small to even notice, but Ven had noticed and it made his stomach tingle. But to his dismay, it had ended too quickly.

She composed herself. "Fuu," she stated.

"Huh?" he tilted his head to the side.

"My name, it's Fuu," she finally told him.

He beamed from the confession. "Fuu… that's a cool name. Short and sweet, suits you perfectly."

"I'm not short," she defended, though her voice was still at a monotone level.

"No, I mean the way that you talk. You don't say much and your sentences are cut really short. It's cute, the way you're always too shy to speak up."

"I'm not shy and I speak up when I want to."

"You're right, but you like to take action rather than just talk about it. Like you did with- huh?" he looked behind him to see that Vivi was gone. "Where'd the little guy go?" he asked.

"Away most likely," she said in a matter of fact tone as she began to walk around the corner. She turned back to him when she didn't see him following. "Come on," she instructed as she walked down the rest of the passageway.

Ven smiled, knowing what she meant. He chased after her and stopped when he got to her side. They both smiled at each other, as Fuu lead him out of the tunnel and back into the town of infinite twilight.

V*F*V*F*V*F

He followed Fuu all the way to an ice cream shop in a part of the town called, Mainstreet. Fuu handed him a stick of ice cream. "Thanks," he told her before he licked his frozen treat. His scrunched his face up in disgust.

Fuu actually giggled from his repulsed expression.

Ven scratched the back of his head. "I've never had this kind of ice cream before…"

"It's sea salt, everyone here loves it," she said as she continued to smile.

The blonde eyed the oddly flavored ice cream for a minute.

"You don't have to eat it," she told him as she went back to her own ice cream.

"N-No, you got it for me! And besides…" he sighed. "It's not that bad…" he assured her as he took a few more licks.

V*F*V*F*V*F

Fuu had taken Ven to the top of the clock tower where they continued to eat their sticks of ice cream in silence. It was actually a comfortable silence, just knowing that the two newly acquainted friends were there together and gazing at the frozen sunset made them feel more content then ever. "It's really pretty," Ven said in awe before he heard her laughing again. "What's so funny?" he smirked.

"You're just so… innocent. It's almost cute," her eyes widened from her confession and her face resembled a tomato.

He chuckled and scoot closer to her as took her small hands in his large, calloused ones. She hid her face as it was becoming more red from how close he was.

She looked back at him. "What?" she asked, referring to his gaze. She put her hand to her face, checking to see if there was anything on it.

He smiled. "Has anyone ever told you…" he leaned in closer. "How cute you are when you laugh?"

She opened her mouth to speak but was at a loss for words. Did he know how nervous he was making her?

Ven put his forehead to hers gazing at her sparkling, red eyes. "And you're eyes are so pretty."

She swallowed awkwardly, she didn't know if she liked him being so close as her instincts kept telling her to push him away. But for some reason, she felt something pull on her heartstrings from the way he said her name and when he told her how cute and pretty she was. _'Is this guy some sort of Casanova?' _she thought to herself, but immediately rejected the theory, knowing he was much too innocent.

Ven glanced at her hands, his head still leaning onto her forehead. "You're making your ice cream melt," he laughed.

She pulled her head back and examined her ice cream which was now nothing more than stick with drips of her melted treat falling down into the town below. "S-Sorry," she apologized as she attempted to wipe her sticky hands on the concrete of the tower.

"You don't have to apologize," he assured her as he stood up. "I should probably go anyways."

She stood next to him. "Where do you live?" she asked curiously.

Ven looked down, considering whether he should tell her he lived in a completely different world or not. "Umm… pretty far… I'm from another town actually," he told her as he looked back up at the blue haired beauty. He knew Master Eraqus probably wouldn't approve of him telling anyone about the different worlds apart from their own.

"Oh," she stated sadly.

He noticed the faint disappointment in her voice and grabbed her shoulders to make her look at him. "But I'll be back," he smiled warmly.

"When?" she asked hopefully.

"Soon," he promised with another smile that clouded her mind. Ven pulled her into a friendly hug, Fuu bit down on her lower lip as her face suddenly became hotter than ever. She lifted up her arms to hug him back, but decided against it. He let go and walked back around the corner of the clock tower. "See you, soon!" he waved as he made his leave.

Fuu stayed behind with her hand placed lightly on her stomach as she felt, for the first time, butterflies.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soo I beg you to go easy on me with this one! It was my first fanfic about this pairing and I wasn't sure how to go about with them meeting, so I just went with making canon. Lol sorry if it was a little boring buut I didn't want to rush the romance on the first chapter! So they're just friends for now. If you want me to continue, please let me know! Thanks! R&amp;R please!<strong>_

_**P.S. the rating may change to T overtime if I continue.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts**_

_**Apologies for the delay. Here's chapter 2!**_

* * *

><p>Fuu sat on the shore of the beach taking in the warmth of the sand. She kicked off her shoes and lightly dipped her feet into the water before her. The coolness of it made her feel relaxed.<p>

Her thoughts turned to Ven. It had been at least a month now since she'd seen him and was beginning to think he was nothing more than an illusion. Who would be that sweet to someone like her?

Fuu planted her face into her knees wistfully, scolding herself for being so foolish. Even if he was real, was he just toying with her emotions? That just didn't seem to fit with Fuu; he came off all too genuine for it all to be an act.

It made her even more confused and frustrated as she picked up a seashell next to her and tossed it into the ocean with much unnecessary force.

V*F*V*F*V*F

Ven stared up at the night sky back at the Land of Departure gazing at all the twinkling stars.

"Hey, Ven," someone from behind him greeted.

He turned to see Aqua standing there, hands behind her back and smiling. "Hey, Aqua, you're back! Where's Terra?"

"He's inside sleeping. He's completely wiped out," she laughed as she took a seat next to him on the wall. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Just star gazing..." he looked back to the sky "Hey, Aqua?"

"Hm?"

"Is it true about what Terra said? Are all the stars really other worlds?" he asked recalling the nights both Terra and Aqua would join him in star gazing. Those nights were scarce now, since Terra and Aqua were now completely wrapped up in each other.

"Yeah," Aqua told him. "Every single one of them," she smiled.

"Wow..." Ven droned in awe. He wondered which one was Twilight Town as he remembered a certain girl with red eyes and blue hair.

He missed Fuu. He wanted to see her but Master Eraqus had been keeping him busy with various missions for the past month, and Ven desperately wanted to be a keyblade master.

Anticipation overcame him at that moment, wanting to see Fuu again the more he thought about her. He stood and summoned his glider.

"Ven, where are you going?" Aqua asked with concern, noticing his haste.

"I just... need to see someone. I promised I'd meet them again. I'll be back soon, could ya cover for me?" he asked trustfully.

Aqua smiled, glad to know Ven had found someone to spend his time with besides just her and Terra. She knew they had been throwing him to the side a lot these days. "Yeah, you go. I'll cover."

"Thanks, Aqua," he stepped onto his glider and shot off into space.

V*F*V*F*V*F

Fuu walked far down the shore of the beach wondering what she could do with her time now that Seifer and Rai wouldn't even talk to her.

She sighed before she heard a familiar voice call after her.

"Fuu! Fuu! Fuu!"

She turned to see Vivi running after her. She stopped to catch her breath in front of her.. "H... Hey... Fuu," she said between pants.

"Hey," she greeted before she turned to walk some more. Vivi jogged to keep up.

"What are you doing here? You never wanted to the beach with Seifer and me before?"

She shrugged and kept walking.

"Are you okay? We haven't talked since Seifer tried to..."

She knew what she was indicating, a pang of guilt hit her chest. Even though she was okay by herself, she knew Vivi needed someone. It wasn't easy for her to make friends and Fuu could relate all too well. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately..."

"Oh, I get it... Hey, whatever happened to that boy who saved me?"

She stopped in her tracks. _'So he was real'._

"Fuu?" Vivi questioned her puzzled expression before they both turned their gaze to the sky to see a bright light appear in the sky.

Someone dressed in armor and flying on a scooter-like device came from the light before it closed in on them. The person swiftly glided down from the sky in a spiral motion until it landed softly in front of Vivi and Fuu. The glider disappeared as soon as the person stepped off it.

Fuu was about to ask who they were but when the supposed stranger's armor vanished too, she saw the spiky, blonde that had been plaguing her thoughts for weeks.

Ven beamed at her. "Fuu!" he ran to her and encircled his arms around her. Fuu's face went pink. He pulled away and held her shoulders. "How have you been? I've missed you so much and I-" he stopped himself once he saw her glaring at him. "What's wrong?"

She pushed him away roughly and began walking in the other direction.

"Wait!" he called worriedly. He was about to run after her before he felt something tug on his pant leg. He looked behind him to see the shadowy being he had saved when he first came here.

"I wouldn't do that," she warned.

"Huh, why?" he knelt down beside her.

"She looks mad. I'd let her cool off a bit. She's... feisty."

He took another glance at Fuu's retreating form before he sighed and dropped the rest of his body in the sand. "Why is she mad?" he asked forlorn.

"Who knows," she sat down beside him. "She never talks to anyone."

"Not even her friends?"

"Fuu and I don't really have 'friends'," she said in a sad tone. "Just each other really..."

That surprised Ven. Fuu seemed like she'd have tons of friends once she actually talked them. Why didn't anybody ever take the time to get to know her?

Ven vowed to be the first one.

V*F*V*F*V*F

Fuu decided to take her anger out on the cart in the middle of one the streets and hit it up the hill to the garage; like most people do for the man who owns it. She growled when she found herself making little progress with her struggle bat.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes widened when she heard the voice. She looked behind her to see Ven once again, only this time he was holding two sea-salt ice cream sticks.

She frowned again causing Ven to be nervous. "I-Uh thought you could use something sweet?" he made it sound like a question.

No answer. She only went back to hitting the cart.

"I... I'm sorry for whatever it was I did..." he called over her loud banging.

No answer.

"Could you tell me what it was so I can say sorry the right way?" he pleaded cautiously.

More hitting.

The hero began to get frustrated, receiving no explanation. He summoned his keyblade and started hitting the cart up the hill with no struggles. He wanted her to pay attention to only him.

Fuu got even more mad, seeing as he was stronger than her and thought he was just flaunting it. She clenched her teeth to keep herself from screaming at him.

Ven turned from the cart to see her walking away with more energy in her pace. He frowned and ran after her. He caught her arm, she stopped.

A moment of silence passed between them as Ven kept her from going anywhere under his grip. "What's wrong, Fuu? Why are you mad at me?" he asked desperately.

Silence.

Ven continued. "I just... wanted to see you because... I've been thinking about you for a long while now and-"

"You said... _soon_..." she seethed the last word.

"What?" he titled his head as he let her arm go.

She held the upper part of her other arm shyly as she spoke. "You said you'd be back... _soon_. I-I almost thought you weren't real..." her face flushed out of embarrassment. She was embarrassed that she thought someone she was sure to have met and had the most amazing time with wasn't real and she felt even more uncomfortable for admitting it. She bit her lip, wishing to take back her words.

Now Ven felt guilty. He never meant to make Fuu wait so long to think he wasn't real. He thought she may've actually forgotten about him completely, seeing as she probably had better things than him on her mind. "I'm sorry... I wanted to see you, but... I've been busy," he cringed from his own words. That didn't sound right at all! "I mean, not too busy for you! I just meant... uhh..."

Fuu tried to stifle her giggles. Was he tripping over his words for her? She didn't know she had this sort of effect on him.

He heard her laugh, feeling relieved. He walked in front of her and hugged her. As expected, she still didn't hug back. Ven didn't mind though. He liked how stubborn she was sometimes. He pulled away and held her shoulders again. "Can we eat at the clock tower again like we did last time?" he asked eagerly.

Fuu pursed her lips for a moment, trying to hold back a smile. "...yeah," she finally said.

V*F*V*F*V*F

Once again, the two friends sat in content quietness. "I've missed this, too," Ven announced. Fuu nodded in agreement. "Who else do you bring up here?" he asked curiously.

She grabbed her arm awkwardly again. "I've... never had anyone to bring up here before..." she blushed.

Ven smiled at her shyness and took her hand from her arm and held it gently. Fuu's heart raced from his simple touch. "I'm glad I'm the first," he smiled.

She involuntarily smiled back; he seemed to have a way of making her do that.

He finished his ice cream, which he had now grown to love, and stared out at the sunset again. He continued to hold Fuu's hand now with both of his. He too felt his heart thump from her soft hand between his. He thought about this feeling he was having, comparing it to Aqua and Terra and how they feel about each other. Is that what he was feeling? Love?

He decided to test it by scooting closer to her. The feeling in his heart grew stronger as it was now banging wildly against his ribcage. He glanced at Fuu, she too wore the same expression as his. He decided to test further by pretending to yawn and stretch while actually placing his arm around her waist in the process.

Fuu began to feel sweat form on her forehead, not knowing how to feel. She just didn't want it to end. She also sensed his nervousy and made the choice to help his obvious move by hesitantly resting her head on his shoulder.

Ven sighed with relief, knowing now that she wanted this too. They both became more comfortable with the position as Ven began to hold her tightly to him, never wanting to let her go.

Little did the two teens know, that from the bottom of the clock tower was a seething Seifer glaring up at them outside the train station.

"Hey, Seifer," Rai tried to get his attention. "Are ya listenin', ya know?"

"No," he stated venomously. "Do you see that?" he pointed to Ven and Fuu at the top of the tower.

"Hey, that's the guy who went off with Fuu last month, ya know?"

"First Vivi tries to ditch us for Hayner's little band of misfits, and now Fuu goes for the new guy..." he growled at the thought.

"Ya think we should teach 'em a lesson," he pounded his fist threateningly in his hand. "Ya know?"

Seifer straightened and thought for a moment. "No..." he tapped his chin and turned to Rai. "How about just the new guy?"

"Really?" he raised a brow. "But Fuu's the one that took your revolver and did this to ya, ya know?" he pointed to the back of Seifer's neck where Fuu had scratched him with his own weapon.

Seifer smacked his hand away. "I know!" he shouted before he collected himself once again. "But that all could have been resolved if he hadn't of interfered," he pointed to Ven. Rai nodded in agreement as Seifer put his arm around him and began to walk with him. "Now what do you say to showing this guy who Fuu should really be wi- I mean," he shook his head. "Who really runs this town?" he smirked, trying to hide his mistake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So again, guys, sorry for updating so late, been on vacation but I've also been working on another VenFuu fic of mine. I've decided to put that one on hold for a while though, since I'm kind of anxious to see where this one goes. I think this story will be mostly fluff since I didnt even bother to write an outline for it : buut we'll see, I think I'm getting somewhere with this chapter (: Thanks for reading! R&R please!**_


End file.
